Mi pequeña gran suerte
by Danna Garcia Castro
Summary: Ranma es un joven solitario que esta siendo chantajeado por una mujer que quiere destruirlo. Akane y el gracias a un encuentro se conocen y desprecian al mismo tiempo, pero que puede pasar si ella es despedida y él la acepta en su empresa ? Surgiran muchas situaciones que ocasionaran peleas reconciliaciones pero en especial la suerte de haberse conocido.
1. Malas noticias

Chapter 1

Mi pequeña gran suerte

Como todos los dias me levanto temprano , sin nada mas que hacer , solo lo habitual revisar papeleos ya que ser la secretaria de una regordota amargada que solo se la pasa gritando a todos por pequeñeses no es que sea tan lindo ternerle cerca , pero que puedo hacer ya que de eso subsisto , pero para que decir la paga es muy buena pero poco faltara para terminar de ahorrar lo necesario y crear mi propia micro empresa .

Miro mi reloj son las 5 aun , todavia tengo tres hora para ir al trabajo asi que me decido por ir a correr , recojo mi chaqueta y me dispongo a salir .

La brisa estaba tan fresca el paisaje era precioso aunque aun extraño mi ciudad , dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y me dispongo a gastar mis energías para cuando ya vaya a trabajar no tener las fuerzas para gritarle a mi JEFA todo lo que se merece , debo esperar aun no le puedo decir nada aun no .

Justo me dirijo a un banco en un parque cuando veo tres hombres bajando de una limosina , me acerco un poco para ver de que se trata pero antes de acercarme medio milímetro mas unos grandes guardias me retiraron no me quede mas ahi y decidi que ya era hora de volver a casa para ir al trabajo .

Mientras me dirigía al trabajo me dispuse a escuchar musica ,intente pedaliar mas rapido pero creo que no fue buena idea gastar todas las energia del dia , lo tendre en mente cuando se me vuelva a ocurrir esa tonta idea.

Llego a mi trabajo y una compañera me señala que me estar solicitando, era mi jefa , me dispongo a entrar a la oficina y ella me observo y sonrio pero no era una sonrisa sincera mas bien de desprecio, decidi no decir nada asi que solo cerre la puerta , ella me señalo que me sentara y asi lo hice .

\- Akane te llamo porque creo que a pesar de no llevarnos bien eres la mejor en mi empresa y quiero darte un trabajo muy importante pero tienes solo hoy para realizarlo .

-Usted sabe bien que estoy muy ocupada no creo poder realizarlo aunque me halaga sus palabras

-Primero escuchame , esto podria ayudarnos a ambas ya que tu deseas terminar de tener unos ahorros para irte de esta empresa y yo necesito esta inversión par que mi empresa siga subsistiendo.

\- Pero como ... supo...que? , disculpe pero que es lo que debo hacer.

Ella solo sonrio mas de lo normal que hizo que me diera un poco de miedo y recogio unos papeles de una repisa y se volvio hacia mi.

-Solo necesitas llevar este sobre a esta direccion pedir ue te presenten con el Sr. Saotome sabrá que hacer

-Bueno si solo es eso creo que estara bien

-Pero no regreses hasta que el termine de revisarlo , te queda claro una vez que lo haga puedes volver a casa , te veo mañana , puede retirarse.

Revisé la dirección que estaba en el sobre , tome un taxi y me dirijo a dicho lugar , una vez ahí ingrese y me acerco a recepción

-Disculpe tengo que entregar un sobre

\- Digame hacia quien se dirige

-Por lo que me dijeron es para el Sr. Saotome

La recepcionista solo me observo y me sonrio pero con preocupacion

-Ok espere un momento

-Si claro

Vi que entro a una cabina mientras me pedía que esperara, pase el tiempo de espera en un sillon leyendo hasta que escuché por un pequeño parlante "Cris haz que pase "

-Buena suerte - escuche decir a la recepcionista antes de entrar.

Ingresé y cerré la puerta tras de mi , alcé mi vista y vi a un joven serio que me observaba , me sentí muy nerviosa , señalo que sillon por lo tanto me sente.

-Digame cual es el motivo de su visita - se sento frente a mi y me dirigio una mirada gelida sin una pizca de sentimiento

-Bueno mi jefa me envio a entregarle este sobre me dijo que podria serle de ayuda asi que quiere que lo lea y ...

-No lo hare

-Pero ella...

-No me importa lo que ella diga quiero que se retire en este instante

-Escuche no hice un largo viaje solo para que usted me diga que no leera ese tonto sobre asi que sin tiene un minimo de consideracion le pediria que lo haga

-Y si no lo hago que ...

\- Escuche Sr. Saotome no tengo tiempo asi que dejese de juegos

El solo me observo y recogio unos papeles abrio el sobre y su expresión cambio a una de panico

-No ha visto nada de lo que hay aqui verdad - me preguntó acercándose

-No -fue mi respuesta

-Entonces creo que no hay nada que hacer, digale a su jefa que no me comprara con esto y usted -se acerco mas - no se preste para esto

-Piense lo que quiera no se que pasara entre usted y mi jefa pero ni que me importara - me acerque aun mas - asi que me retiro

Antes de moverme senti que me sujeto del brazo y me giro hacia él

-Escuchame bien

Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza dejandome acorralada

-Dejame pasar - fue lo unico que pude articular

-Si dices algo de esto a cualquier persona te las veras conmigo y para que quede en silencio no tendras que regresar a eso que tu llamas trabajo

-Estas loco , no dire nada porque ya dije que no me importa y como quieres que no trabaje , crees que no tengo gastos no soy un niño rico como tu, asi que si me disculpas

-No te iras de aqui tu jefa puso que eres la mas allegada a ella asi que quiere decir que debes saber todo , no me vengas ahora con estupideces de que no sabes nada , no seas hipocrita

-Quien eres tu para tratarme como una cualquiera ,escuchame bien pedazo de idiota mi jefa y yo somos lo peor que pueden estar juntos la detesto tanto como para interesarme de su vida , yo solo hice el trabajo que me pidio , y sabes me arrepiento ya que para encontrarme con un niñato como tu era mejor estar encerrada en la oficina sellando y pasando papeles pero para que te digo si ni te interesa

Retire sus manos y me separe casi corri hacia la puerta y antes de irme lo vi con cara de fustracion y odio, solo deseo no volverme a topar con alguien asi de engreido nunca mas

Me dirijo al trabajo entro a la oficina de mi jefa , ella solo me sonrie y me pide que tome asiento

-No se moleste lo que vengo decirle es corto

-Y que es eso que quieres decirme - pregunto con cara de improvisada preocupacion

-Se que lo hizo a proposito pero lo que digo es que esto no se queda asi pido desde este instante la renuncia y no se preocupe por mis cosas luego las vendre a retirar hasta nunca

-Creo que por fin tomaste una buena decisión , sabes lo feliz que me haces ya no tener que ver tu cara los siguientes dias asi que no pierdas mas tiempo y vete

Sali dando un portazo pero con una sonrisa ya que podre pobrarle a ese niñato que lo que me dijo estaba mal y hare que se arrepienta

-Akane pasa algo

No me habia dado cuenta que una pequeñas lagrimas lograron escaparse y delataron ante mi mejor amiga

-No Dayi no pasa nada es solo que estoy algo sentimental , creo que mejor me voy ok

-Ok no vemos mañana

-No lo creo posible ya que acabo de renunciar , asi que creo que pasare el dia de mañana buscando un nuevo trabajo , pero no te preocupes te avisare cuando encuentre uno

Me vio y se levanto camino hacia mi y me abrazo

-No te preocupes si, yo se que encontrar trabajo para ti sera facil eres bella , inteligente, y muy gentil y sabes que podras contar conmigo siempre y cuando quieras asi que no llores , que despues vas hacer que me ponga aguadita tambien

Solo le sonreí y la abracé mas fuerte , me dirijo a la puerta y me despido de todos , tomo mi bicicleta y me dirijo a casa a empezar una nueva tarea , trato de no dejarme decaer pero ya no puedo mas me estaciono en un parque cerca de un arbol y me derrumbe no sabia que pasaria y llore como no lo pude hacer frente a ese niñato y a la regordota solo porque frente a ellos no iba a dejarme humillar hasta que senti que alguien me da un toquesito en el hombro , pero al levantar la mirada me topo con unos ojos azules tan conocidos que lo que hize fue separarlo de mi

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Bueno , pasaba por aqui, asi que antes de irme vi una sombra crei que era algo malo por eso me acerque pero solo te vi llorando

-Ah , eso deberia alegrarte o no

-En realidad no crei que fueras tu pero, ya que

-Idiota , no se pero de tu boca no pueden salir palabras sabias algunas vez

-Ja! No lo se nunca lo eh intentado pero para que no veo la necesidad de hacerlo me siento comodo asi por tal razon a... Disculpa no se tu nombre

-Akane Tendo, lo siento la vez que nos vimos no crei que fuera importante que lo supieras

-Te doy un punto a favor estaba demasiado cerrado en mis poblemas que creo que me pase contigo por eso te pido disculpas

-Esta bien ...

-¡Oh! Que despistado soy me llamo Ranma ... Ranma Saotome un gusto Akane

-Ahhhhhhhhh! Mi bicicleta , o no , donde esta estoy segura que la deje aqui , que tonta soy

-Puedo llevarte

-No ,claro que no seria irrespetuosa dejalo asi puedo coger el bus

-No seas tan testaruda, te llevo asi que sube y es una orden

Subi a su auto y me dispuse a mirar el paisaje, justo en ese instante mi telefono empezo a sonar

-Aló , si , cómo pero ..., a que hora pasó , ok

-¿Que sucedio?

-Mi papá fallecio hace poco - senti como una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla

-Lo siento

-No ... No te pre..ocu...pes - mi lagrimas no me dejaban hablar

Llegamos a mi casa y me dispuse a entra cuando Ranma me sostiene del brazo

-Dime que pasa - dijo con tono preocupado

\- Debo viajar mañana , pero no tengo dinero ,renuncié hoy y no se cuando tardaré en tener el dinero pero que digo eso no debe interesarte

Ranma me abrazo y ya no pude mas ,lloré como nunca habia llorado y el solo me acariciaba la cabeza tratando de consolarme

-Sabes voy a llevarte mañana a tu casa , pero no llores , te ves linda cuando sonries

-Gracias por todo , no deberias preocuparte tanto por mi

-No es molestia , lo hago porque quiero , ahora si entra que mañana paso por ti temprano

-Claro esta bien adios Ran...digo Sr Saotome

-Solo dime Ranma

-Esta bien Ranma

-Si ves Akane, no es tan dificil - y sonrio , era la sonrisa mas linda que habia visto , le sonreí de vuelta y me dispuse a abrir la puerta

-Hasta mañana Akane

-Hasta mañana Ranma


	2. Confusiones

Chapter 2

Confuciones

Ranma

Intentaba dormir pero no podia, Akane, ella era la culpable de que este asi y no lo negaba realmente me cautivó esa sonrisa , cada vez me estoy arrepintiendo de haberla tratado mal pero lo que si hare y lo tengo por seguro es ...ahssss! Ni siquiera se lo que siento por ella ...realmente no lo se , me giro mientras agarro la almohada, tratando de por fin dormirme pero no puedo ella ocupa casi toda mi mente , creo que dormir no va ser tan facil de ahora en adelante

-Pero que digo, ella ni siquiera debe pensar como yo lo hago con ella - me levante , fui bajando las escaleras , necesitaba con urgencia algo de bebida cuando recordé

-Ohhh! Que tonto soy como pude olvidarlo

Subi tan rapido los escalones que por dos ocasiones senti caerme , fui directamente a cojer el celular marque lo mas rapido posible un tono ...dos...tres , colgue eh intente nuevamente

-Mmmmm...- respondio mas dormido que despierto

-Oye asi dices llamarte mi mejor amigo ehh, suerte la mia verdad

-Ranma , LLAMAR A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA ES DE DESCONCIDERACION NO DE SER AMIGOS !

-Calmate Ryoga no es para tanto jeje

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO! - realmente creo que no fue buena idea llamarlo , mañana me asesinara lo se T-T

-Ryoga necesito tu ayuda- mi voz salio mucho mas preocupada de lo normal , mientras me sentaba en la cama intente calmarme no queria que mi amigo se preocupe pero solo el podria ayudarme

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte

-Hay un puesto vacante en la empresa

-El CEO de Saotome Corp. me esta pidiendo saber si hay un puesto vacante en su propia empresa ja! eso en serio sorprende

-Solo dime si lo hay o no , recuerda que yo no reviso a cuantos empleados tu aceptas , ya que a pesar de todo se que eres un experto en esa rama

-Escucha Ranma me halagas de verdad pero ahora no tengo la informacion pero mañana a primera hora te verifico y hermano por favor DEJAME DORMIR!

-Jajajaja ok , muchas gracias amigo , eres el mejor

-Lo sé , no puedes vivir sin mi

-Ja! Eso es lo que crees

Colgue el telefono y decidi que era el momento de consiliar el sueño , asi que agarre de vuelta la almohada hasta que poco a poco fui perdiendo el conocimiento

AKANE

No queria levantarme temprano era lo que mas detestaba , pero la llamada de mi hermana era realmente preocupante , mientras me dirigía al baño atine viendo la hora , aun era temprano , me observé en el espejo era un asco , mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar ,me meti a la ducha pensando en los momentos que compartí con mi padre que a pesar de estar enfrascado en su trabajo siempre quizo lo mejor para las tres sentí como dos lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas tan cálidas pero a la vez dolorosas

-Padre ...-tengo que ser fuerte esto es solo una prueba mas - lo siento

Me apresuré alistandome ya que no tardará en llegar Ranma , terminé de recoger mis cosas , cuando escuche mi telefono , vi la pantallita y era un numero desconocido

-Si?

-Akane , hola soy Ranma diculpa que te interrumpe pero llegare unos minutos tarde , no te molesta?

-Ahh claro que no , no te preocupes , puedo esperarte

-Gracias , eres un angel

-De nada -sonrei por primera vez en la mañana , escuchar su voz me ánimo

Colgue la llamada , al instante que me dirigía a la cocina , Ranma dijo que tardaría asi que alcanzaria a comer bien el desayuno

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que escuchar el sonido de la puerta me sobresalto, me acerque a abrir mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa.

-Lo siento de verdad tardé demasiado - me dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza , realmente se veia tan tierno- ¿Estas bien?

-Si porque pregun...- mis palabras quedaron trabadas ya que senti unos brazos que me rodearon y acercandome a él, pude percibir su aroma que es tan hipnotizante

-No me mientas - habló cerca de mi oreja y senti un cosquilleo -Vamos , debemos apurarnos

-Se...guro... que... si -el nerviosismo me invadió, nunca lo habia sentido antes , pero esto de verdad no me molesta mas bien me agrada

-Entonces en marcha

A presionó el acelerador y puso en marcha su lujoso "bebé", mentiria si dijera que no era fantastico, pero creo que a veces da miedo , si ese fuera mi auto y yo deberia aprender a conducirlo estoy segurisima que reprobaria cada año y eso seria humillante.

RANMA

Estar a lado de Akane es desesperante , esa mujer me vuelve loco , y no logro superarlo , mi telefono empieza a vibrar , observo por un instante a Akane ella solo me sonrie y contesto

-Diga

-"Ranma realmente estas de suerte , verifique todos los puestos vacantes y me di cuenta que tu necesitas alguien que contabilize tus cuentas tanto empresariales como personales."

-Dejate de tanta palabrería y ve al grano Ryoga

-"Bueno es que eres o te haces , te estoy diciendo que necesitas una secretaria, realmente lo iba a poner en publicacion pero decidí comentarlo primero contigo , asi que aceptas ese puesto para lo que sea que vayas a hacer "

-Si es perfecto , te llamare para confirmarlo , nos hablamos brother que ahora estoy manejando

Me concentraba en el camino y de reojo miraba a Akane , ella me hizo señas si podia encender la radio solo movi mi cabeza afirmativamente y la encendió , mientras pasaba las estaciones pude distinguir una cancion que me gustaba le tome la mano para que detenga la musica , pero la reaccion de ella me divirtió por poco y se sobresalta

-Lo siento ... Es que me gusta esa cancion -no aguantaba queria reirme su expresion era demasiado graciosa

\- Puedes reirte , eres un niñato al fin y al cabo - y ya no pude más me rei a carcajada limpia , solo vi que ella frunció el ceño e intento salir del auto

-Espera , espera - la detuve del brazo , mientras ponia el seguro a la puerta , no es que quiera encerrarla pero es mejor estar prevenido.

\- Que quieres , dejame que voy a coger el autobús

-No , no iras a ninguna parte ademas yo te estoy haciendo el favor de llevarte y hombres como yo en un dia de semana no se encuentran tan fácilmente

-Eres un engreído y sabes que , ya lo pense mejor , no quiero ir contigo

-Escucha Akane si hace un momento rei fue de tu expresion no...- pense un momento para buscar las palabras correctas -... no trataba de burlarme de ti

Nos observamos por varios segundos hasta que decidi romper el contacto y concentrarme en el camino

-De verdad no te burlabas- realmente a veces podria llegar a ser muy infantil

-No , claro que no - pose mi mano sobre su mejilla , ella me miro , me fui acercando poco a poco , pero en ese instante ella me separa , la mire incredulo , pero me sonrió

\- Tienes que prestar atencion a la carretera - tonta carretera ganas nome faltaban estacionar el auto y seguir con lo de antes

-Tienes razon - mi voz salio algo tosca y grueza , pero Akane empezó a reírse

-Falta mucho - a decir verdad no faltaba mucho ya llevábamos unas 5 horas de viaje y estar sentados en un mismo sitio era muy incómodo

-No falta poco en una hora talvez ya estemos allí


End file.
